PWP
by Kindred01
Summary: 3rd fic in my Zombieland fics, i's been months since they all met up and now something really strange is happening to Columbus.


They spent their time celebrity house swopping and playing who lived here, or rather who did live here and in almost every house Tallahassee had poor Columbus pined against something so Tallahassee could hold onto as he fucked Columbus. It's been 3 months since they all met up though fractured ways but they are becoming a good strong family who look out for each other like when one of them is sick.

Columbus has been ill for a week he has been throwing up every morning soon as the sun rose really yawn and he was always tried he could fall asleep in a drop of a hat and as they had to leave one nice Celeb house because Zombies had ruined the pool area with Tallahassee help they had to move. They stood in the large hallways looking all around to see if there was anyone else in the house. The cowboy held out his hand to his Spit-fuck and smiled at him "Hey sweet cheeks do you mind if I get this one?" Tallahassee asked, the curly hair boy looked at him rubbed his eyes

"You can as long you don't call me sweet cheeks?" he said with smile, the Cowboy grinned at him

"Got it spit- fuck." Columbus rolled his eyes as he stood back with Little Rock and Wichita as Tallahassee walked into the room and shot a hole in the wall,

"If he keeps doing that the house will fall down." Wichita mumbled to him, he snorted and nodded at her as they stood there trying to listening to the sound of the house waiting to hear running or crashing but the house was just quiet

"Maybe they didn't hear you?" Little Rock said

"Yeah maybe." He said wiggling his gun about before he shot the chandelier onto the dining room table. Columbus jumped as it crashed;

"Nawww that was nice." The dark haired girl said as they waited for zombie...ish noises but got nothing "Seem no one is home."

"Damn shame." He said as he looked around the house.

Columbus felt sick again as he walked into the kitchen checking it out room in case…well you never know if you will find half zombies crawling on her hands dragging themselves though the house on their half a body. Yeah not a pretty sight even to the well-adjusted individual "So what do you think?" Tallahassee asked looking at him "This house is a beaut." He grinned before he notices that the young man was leaning against the sink "You alright?"

"Hold that thought." He said as he threw up, the older man walked over to him and rubbed his back slowly in small circles

"You have been sick for too long, its very day so far or if you smell something like egg." He said, once Columbus stopped throwing up and the turned the tap on and watch the foul nasty smelling stuff down the drain.

"I'm fine it's just a bug." He said

"How is it a bug you're a germaphobe." The Cowboy said, the curly hair man looked at him as he wiped his mouth,

"Wow I didn't even know you knew big words." He said with a teasing smile

"Ha ha nice smart arse." He growled as he pulled him close and started kissing him, the younger man pulled back and looked up at him

"I have sickly breath." He said, he winced as the big man rolled his eyes

"And?"

"You're disgusting." He said pulling away only to be pushed against the fridge and kissed like his life depends on it. Columbus kissed back letting Tallahassee push his tongue into his mouth making him moan as he gave into his warm. After their short time together Columbus decide that he rather like having the older man warped around him he started to feel safe when he feel a sleep at night which is a hard thing to achieve in this day and age

"AHHH GOD." Little Rock cried out as she looked into the kitchen

"What?" her sister called out, as she raiding a DVD collection "Umm I wonder if he is still a live?" She thought as she put down From Dusk Till Dawn down.

"They are at it again." She yelled as she walked out the room to leave the two alone "This time in the kitchen!" She cried out.

"Come on guy anywhere but the kitchen!"

Tallahassee had him on the kitchen counter, shirt was over his head and jeans around his ankles as the Cowboy thrust into him. Columbus began to feel like he was in porno with the way Talla had him bent over things. "More don't stop!" the younger man moan as he felt the kink in his stomach build up inside of him as the man's cock rubbed again those bundle of nerves that made him see stars.

"Say it!" The Cowboy growled, he was close and Columbus knew it and he wasn't far behind him "Come on baby say it." He said again as he kissed and nipped the boy's skin. He rocked his hips in sending in a sharp jab into Columbus body making the younger of the two cry out

"Daddy pleases!" He cried out as he felt the presser built up inside of him, he felt a hand warped around his cock it wasn't long before both of them were screaming as they were cumming.

It was a couple of weeks later and Columbus wasn't any better he was thinking if he was sick all the time he shoulder be getting skinner not bigger "Something has to be wrong with me?" he asked as he looked at the tinny bump "This isn't right." He said as Tallahassee laid by his said and touched the bump

"It's cute." He said poking at it

"Shut up what if it's something nasty and and I am dying!" The curly hair youth asked

"You not dying your eat like a horse." He said, Columbus gave his naked bed partner a looked "Alright alright let's look what's wrong with you."

"Oaky. Well been feeling tired lately been sick in the mornings?"

"More of a whiny bitch, eating strange foods." The older man said, the younger man looked at him as if to say 'my shot gun is in arm reached' "Hell sounds like you're pregnant." He chuckled "But that can't be can it." Columbus giggled as he rolled onto his side and said

"P*W*P." He giggled at this partner/ lover or what ever the hell he is at this point, if survival of the human race was left up to them then the world is doomed

"What the hell does that mean?" The Twinky lover asked as he ran his fingers up and down the youth's arms.

"Pregnant without Permission."


End file.
